The secrets of the lost brothers
by BloodyKill
Summary: What if you have secrets? what if the lies you told. . unfold? Ty and Mitch are in the center of their days until sky finds them and what if? he gets too close to Ty ? Skylox, Merome and many more!
1. How close?

The day was slowly turning to night...and the mobs will spawn soon

"Mi...t..ch" Ty tried to speak but he is too cold. His body was far too underweight and he was unable to walk.

"Shh..Ty it's alight...shhh" Mitch cooed as he began to cuddle his younger brother to try to keep him warm. He knew how fragile his brother was and he tried his best to keep him safe and warm ,but after Ty broke his leg...that became a bit harder.

Mitch draped his jacket as he motions his brother to sit on him and he zipped up the jacket. they are going to be warm and hope the mobs will stay away.._.( A/N:I couldn't think of a better sentence)_

They both soon fell asleep...softly together

* * *

(In the morning)

They were lucky this time ...no mobs and it was still cold outside

Mitch woke up first and to see Ty's sleeping face

"Awww his face is so cute" Mitch thought to himself

It's been 5 minutes..Ty wake up time

Mitch began biting and nipping at his brothers neck to wake him up

...and he got right up with the cute pout

"Mi..tch" Ty said shakily"What are we doing today?" he added afterwords

"We are leaving this biome..because its too cold for you..my Cute little brother" Mitch said as Ty was blushing at what Mitch did to wake him up and the complement.

"Besides im going hunting for breakfast... so steak or pork chop?"Mitch said getting up to get his sword and he looked over to see Ty holding 1 finger

and so he went to get some steak

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**give ideas if you wish to continue this first chapter**_

_** -BloodyKill**_


	2. Found(cliffhanger)

Jason_ was happily hunting for whatever he could find.._

_He heard someone talking about someone named 'Ty' and he got a little curious_

_"Poor Ty...he deserves better...and hopefully I can get back to the tundra before he freezes" The voice sounded upset_

_Jason peeks hid head out of the bush and saw a teen _

_The teen saw him and ran...Jason went after him only to run in the snow_

_The teen ran into a cave where a small huddled figure sat shaking and only green lights could be seen from the figrue_

_"Here Ty...please eat" The teen said offering the meat to the smaller_

_A shaky thank you was heard from the cave_

_realizeing the voice was ill ..Jason ran back to HQ as fast as he could_

"Sky!.. Jerome! I found this kid who was helping another who seemed very sick" Jason said quickly wile catching his breath

"You found what?!" Sky yelled in surprise

"C'mon! ill show you!" Jason ran back out the door with sky and Jerome hot on his tail

soon...

They found a cave in the tundra biome and began looking around until...


	3. still a cliffhanger

The cave was strangely warm and the rocks had a small glimmer of light on them.

Sky looked in one of the cave chambers and saw torch light.

"Hey look over here!" Sky said loudly for Jerome and Jason to hear

Tapping was heard from Jason's feet and it was pretty loud

sky tripped over a rock and Jerome face planted into a wall a couple times(A/n: why did I put that?...well you will see in a little bit!)

They close in on the Lit chamber

"A..re th..ey here.. to hurt us?" another voice said sickly and soft sobs could be heard.

"Shh Ty shh it's alright, they aren't going to get you. Not while I'm here" The voice sounded familiar to Jerome...but he forgot the name.

Sky was the closest to the pair and he spoke "We just want to help you..." as he walked closer and Seto was there to so that made 4 to 2

a figure stood up from behind a rock and it looked at Sky dead in the eye

"Leave" it said and it began looking more human...

More human...


	4. Really short chapter

Sky began to walk closer to the figure and that was a big mistake

A blue blade was before him shinning to the dim light and a boy was stanging behind the blade

"I said I wanted you to leave...but you don't listen" The boy spoke with venom and hate in his voice...

"Sky!...Sky! wher-" Jerome stoped immediately when he saw the boy with the blade.

The boy looked up from sky to Jerome and realization was in his eyes and he spoke with questioning "J-Jerome?..is that really you?"

* * *

(SRRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A BIT...I GOT SICK AND I COULDEN TYPE WITH MY FINGERS)


End file.
